The Pilots Go to My School
by Me love tea
Summary: Wahaha!! Did you think I was dead?! Wheee hehe! You were wrong!
1. First and Second Hour...

Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
  
The Pilots Come to my School  
Oh Lord…what have I done??  
  
  
  
  
(MLT is boredly fiddling with a portal thingy and she accidentally drops it in to Gundam world.)  
MLT: Uh oh…that cant be good.  
Duo: Hey Where am I?   
MLT: In my attic.  
Quatre: Why are we here?  
MLT: I uh, kind of dropped a portal thing into your world.  
Trowa: Smooth.  
MLT: Shut up. It's Sunday and I have to go school tomorrow.  
Duo: Hey! We can see what kind of school you go to!  
MLT: Oooh, kuso. (Looks at the time, its 4pm) Well, we do have time…(Picks up phone and calls Rei-chan and Loa. Soon, they come over and head out to store)  
Quatre: Wait; explain why we are going again!  
Rei: Look Quatre, you can't wear pink and purple to school!  
Loa: Same with you Heero. No spandex!  
Heero: *pouts*  
MLT: Duo, so long as we tell everyone you went to catholic school, you'll be fine.  
Wufei: I don't like this…  
Loa: Where are we gonna take Wu-man?  
Rei: ::grins evily:: AMBERCROMBIE AND FITCH!!! ::They other girls collapse into laughter.::  
Wufei: What...? Whose is this "Abercrombie and Fitch"?  
Duo: Think of it this way, Wu-man. If they're laughing, it can't be good.  
Loa: Yah! Lets shop! ::they drag the guys off to the clothing stores and pick out some normal things. They give Quatre white shirts and make him lose the vest; Heero gets a very baggy pair of jeans and the same with Trowa. Then they drag Wufei off to Abercrombie and Fitch. Hehe lets just say that after several thousand-death threats and some black mailing by the girls they finish. They get class schedules blah, blah blah, and go back to their world. Then at around seven am, they return and walk to the bus stop. MLT, Rei, and Loa come a few minuets later::  
Loa: Morning!  
MLT: Oops! I forgot to tell the others about you guys! ::smacks a hand to her forehead.::  
Rei: Weeeelll, I wanna see their faces!  
Loa: Yeah, this outta be funny!  
::bus arrives and everyone except Wufei gets on::  
Loa: Hey Wu-man! Get on the bus!  
Wufei: NO! I REFUSE TO PUT UP WITH THIS INJUSTICE!!!  
Rei: Really? We might just have to talk to Sally, then.  
Wufei: W-what??  
MLT: We know.  
Wufei: How…? Er, know what?!  
Loa: You have a crush on an ONNA!!  
Duo: Reeeaaaalllyyyy??? ::grins:: Hmm, wait'll Hilde hears! Who's the lucky girl Wu-man?!  
MLT: I'd hardly call her *lucky*…  
Rei: Eh, she wasn't that smart to begin with…  
Wufei: I DO NOT!!!!!! ::stomps on bus.::  
Loa: Mission accomplished!  
::the other girls sit down. Soon they arrive at School and MLT is talking to Rei by her locker when Duo wanders up with his schedule::  
Duo: Oi, how do I get around??  
Random guy: ::walks up:: Say, who's the chick?  
MLT: :::bursts into laughter::  
Duo: I'M THE GOD OF DEATH!!!  
MLT: ::has to sit down and by now, there are tears streaming down her face.::  
Rei: ::has her head in her locker:: I do not know him…I do not know him…::looks at MLT:: I do not know *either* of them…  
Loa: Hey, M? Are you ok?? What's so funny?  
Random guy: All I said was "Whose the chick?"  
Duo: ::is turning bright red and his hands are clenched in fists::  
Loa: :::bursts out laughing as well.::   
MLT: ::tries to explain but tiny fits of laughter interrupt.:: *giggles* He-he's…*giggles* a guy…  
Random guy: So is he gay or something?  
MLT, Rei, and Loa: ::laugh until their sides are splitting.::  
Duo: NO I'M NOT!!!!!!!! ::storms off::  
Rei: Oh dear, *laughs* I think we might've upset him…  
Loa: *giggles* Oops…  
  
Well that was just part one…That's just the free time before first hour starts…There are 10 periods in a day…Wow, and gym class will be the last and cruelest…  



	2. 

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!  
  
The Pilots Go to My School…  
3rd Hour…  
  
  
  
MLT: Ok, don't get on the bad side on my science teacher. ::the others glare at Duo::  
Duo: What are ya looking at me for??  
MLT: Anyway, Quatre you have Math now, with Rei-chan.   
Katie: So me, Loa, MLT, Heero, Duo, and Trowa go to science…Oh, Robin's here too! ::Trowa runs in the room::  
Duo: What about Wu-man??  
Katie: He's in here too.  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Loa: Umm…  
Katie: Well, lets go! ::They all walk in and take seats.::  
Mrs.____: We'll be doing a Bunsen burner lab today…I'll let you pick partners. Suit up!  
Duo: Did she say what I thought she did???  
MLT: Not literary, Duo. Come on, I'll help ya with the lab. ::The girls go and put their goggles and aprons on. The pilots put theirs on without much protesting, except for Wufei, who muttered something about his honor. Trowa's goggles are at an odd angle because of his hair. The groups light their Bunsen burners and the lab begins.::  
Wufei: ::muttering:: How come I'm all alone?? ::Is at the lab table across from MLT and Duo and behind Heero, Katie, and Loa.::  
Duo: Aw, cheer up, Wuffie!!  
Wufei: Maxwell… ::his eye starts to twitch.::  
MLT: You two can fight *after* school. Duo, hand me that beaker…  
Duo: 'Kay. ::He turns and his braid catches fire. MLT and Wufei back away from him.:: What?  
MLT: ::grabs the fire extinguisher, and apparently, Robin had the same idea. All three are covered in white stuff. Duo has lost six inches off his braid, its untwisted now..::  
Robin: Ewww…::brushing away at the white stuff.::  
Mrs.____: Why don't you three girls go to the bathroom and cleanup?  
Duo: I am *not* a girl!!  
Robin: Let's go… ::drags Duo out by his hair. MLT follows close behind, grabbing a pair of scissors on her way out.::  
::They walk down the hall and people stare. [well, wouldn't you? Were covered in white stuff, wearing lab protection stuff and dragging a kid by his hair].::  
Robin: Ok, we're here.   
Duo: I'm not going in there! ::points at girls bathroom.:: My manhood is at stake!!  
MLT: Duo, you haven't *got* any manhood!!  
Robin: Hehe. ::pushes Duo in and makes him stand in front of a mirror.::   
MLT: I'm gonna just cut off the burned hair…hold still or I'll chop the whole thing off. ::the girls and Duo get cleaned up and go back to class. When Science is finally over, Trowa's bangs are singed, and Wufei's hair is burned, um, *slightly*…Heero comes out fine.::  
Loa: That was an odd Science class.  
Katie: Yeah and now we're all going to *Math*.  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Loa: This'll be intresting…  
Katie: Or scary.  
MLT: Ashiness.  
  
Rei-chan's experience…  
  
::everyone walks in and takes a seat.::  
Mr.___: You have the next five minutes to do the next five problems.  
Quatre: ::looking at the daily math problems. He raises an eyebrow. Picking up his pencil, he's done in less than a minute.::  
Rei: ::Thinking to herself:: Must…kill…  
Mr.___: ::after five minutes.:: Put your pencil down below your desk and pick up the red pen. Why don't you start off? ::points at Quatre.::  
Quatre: Ok. ::goes through all these complicated Math equations and then finally tells the solution::   
All: *blink*  
Rei: ::banging head on desk.:: *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*  
::After daily math is finished, the class talks about stocks.::  
Quatre: Oh! ::Raising him hand:: I have…::lists off stocks no on has ever heard of.::  
All: *blinkblink*  
Rei: *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*  
Quatre: *blush* Ummm…  
  
  
Yes, a little short...^^;;; Forgive me. ::bows:: 


	3. 

See previous disclaimers.  
  
The Pilots Go to My School…  
4th hour…  
  
MLT: Hi Loa-chan! ::jogs up to Loa from her locker::  
Loa: What are we doing today?  
Katie: ::walks up:: Rei mentioned something about a "horrifying stoke exchange movie".  
Loa: Oh, yay…that's *exactly* the kind of experience those guys need.  
::they walk into the classroom only to find Wufei arguing with the teacher. All the girls roll their eyes::  
Katie: Not again…  
Mr. __: Take your seat!  
Wufei: I *DO NOT* TAKE ORDERS FROM WEAKLINGS!!!  
MLT: Weaklings…sounds like ducklings…  
Katie: ::gives MLT a veeery strange look:: ok, where did that come from??  
MLT: *shrugs* Don't know.  
Loa: Who speaks fluent Chinese? ::they both look at M::  
MLT: I'm not fluent! I know two words!!!   
Katie: "be quiet" is enough.  
MLT: I'm not even sure I'm pronouncing it right! I still want your guys' help!  
Loa: Fine. All at once now…1…2…3!  
All: CHANG WUFEI!!!!!!!  
Wufei: ::stops in mid-sentence and glares at them, they glare right back.::  
Katie: ::points at his chair:: Sit.  
Wufei: I *never* take orders from *women*!!  
MLT: Anjing!!  
Wufei: How *DARE* you mock-  
Loa: *glare* Do you want to be scratched??  
Wufei: ::backs away::  
All: Sit…NOW!!!!  
Wufei: NEVER!!!  
MLT: ::singing:: At first I was afraid, I was petrified….Thinkin' I could never-  
Wufei: You wouldn't…  
All: We *would*!  
Wufei: I will never-  
MLT: Live without you by my side…But I grew strong and I learned how to get along!! Ooh, and now your back!  
All: From outer space, I just walked to see you standin' there with that look upon your face! I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give! Do you think I'd crumble?? Did you think I'd lay down and die?! Oh, no, not I!! I will surv-  
Wufei: ::pale:: Fine. ::sits down::  
All: ::grin evily, then turn to Mr. ___ and smile pleseantly:: Ohiyo! ::they go and sit down. All their classmates are standing in the doorway and then sit down after a few minutes.::  
Mr.____: *blink* What was all that about?  
Loa: He's just stubborn and old fashioned.  
Katie: And obsessed with a hunk of machinery!!  
Wufei: ::turning bright red.::  
Duo: Oi, oi…This better be the right classroom.  
MLT: *sigh* Baka…  
::when everyone arrives, the movie comes on…it's from around the 1950's::  
Loa: Heero? Whats wrong?  
Heero: ::his and Trowa's shoulders are shaking.:: BAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Trowa: *snicker*  
MLT: I'd say their enjoying the movie…  
Duo: ::nods:: Looks like Robin, Katie, and Loa are scared, though.  
MLT: I don't blame 'em.  
Wufei: What is this injustice there are forcing me to watch?!?!?!?!  
MLT: Oi, Quit complainin' weakling!  
Wufei: *WEAK*?!! You are calling *ME* *WEAK*?!?!?!  
Duo: I think you hit a nerve…  
MLT: Yeah.   
Wufei: *How* am *I* the *weak* one, onna!?!?!?!  
MLT: *You* can't even survive one *minute* in this classroom!!!!! I've had the same math teacher for two years!! Same goes for quite a few in this room.  
Wufei: You…NANI?!?!?!  
Duo: Oh, Shinigami…you *are* pretty weak, Wufei!  
Wufei: ::grinding his teeth::  
MLT: Haha! I win! ::grinning, she goes back to watching the crappy movie. Wufei continues to grumble and Duo puts as much space as possible between them.::  
Loa: Hee-chan! Please stop laughing!  
Katie: You're scaring us!!  
Robin: You're scared?! He's a maniac!!  
Trowa: Hahahaha!! He lost all his money!! Hahahaha!!!  
Katie: That sounded disturbingly like you, Loa-chan…  
Loa: NANI?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!!  
Robin: o.O;;;;;;;;;  
Katie: What do you think those three are bickering about? ::Looking at MLT, Duo, and Wufei.::  
Loa: Do we really want to know??  
Robin: I don't…::has a hand clamped over Trowa's mouth.::  
  
Rei-chan…  
  
  
Quatre: Rei-chan!! I'm *scared* of fire! Waaaaah!! ::latches onto her leg::  
Rei: Quatre! Cut it out!  
Quatre: Everyone's so mean!!!  
Rei: I'll burn your hair!!  
Quatre: Waaa- ::stops crying, lets go of Rei's leg and stands up like nothing happened.:: What's the next step?  
Rei: *sigh* Lunchtime, hurry!! I'm surrounded by *BAKAS*!!!!!!  
All: ::stares at her::  
Rei: ::takes a deep breath and turns around as if nothing happened:: "Place string on ice, sprinkle with salt".  
Quatre: ::backs away a little from her:: You…you remind me of someone…  
Rei: Really? Who?  
Quatre: Miss Une…  
Rei: WOHOO!! TRIEZE-SAMA HERE I COME!!!  
All: ::stare::  
Quatre: *sweatdrop*  
Rei: Heh, heh…::rubs the back of her head::  
  
And 4th hour has been finished ^_^ Gimme time...I'm slowly getting these done.... 


	4. 

Usual disclaimers apply.  
The Pilots Come to my School  
Lunch Time!!  
  
  
::Rei is walking with Andi, Hilde, and Squeak down to the cafeteria.::  
MLT: Rei-chan!! Help!! ::Runs up::  
Rei: Whats wrong?   
MLT: I pissed him off again…  
Rei: How?!  
Andi: Who?  
MLT: I don't know…   
Hilde: You don't know who?  
MLT: No, I--  
Wufei: ::runs around the corner:: ONNA!!!!  
MLT: Wah!!! ::runs off.::  
Squeak: Who's that?  
Rei: ::stops Wufei:: Hold up, what did she do?  
Wufei: Dragging me here!! Its all her fault!!  
Random Prep: *giggles* Hi there, Wufei.  
A, S, and H: N-NANI?!?!?!!!!  
Rei: I think I'm gonna be sick…  
R. Prep: Wanna sit by me at lunch?? ::takes a step closer.::  
Wufei: *blush* ::steps backwards.:: N-no.  
Prep's friend: Aw, how cute…He's shy!  
R. Prep: Aw, come on...Please? ::steps even closer to him... their noses are about an inch apart.::  
Wufei: ::very uncomfortable:: O-onna...  
Prep's Friend: He even has a pet name for you now!!  
MLT: ::appears, sitting on the floor laughing with tears streaming down her cheeks::   
Rei: I'm leaving…::walks off with the others::  
Wufei: ::backs away again, but the Prep wont leave him alone:: *nosebleed*  
MLT: P-perhaps--hahahaha!! You...you'd like--*snickers* your...*giggle* your...k-katana...to...Haahaahaha!! Defend yourself *giggle* a-against these...these...::bursts into more laughter.:: *snickers* against these women!! HAHAHAHA!!!! Wuffie's afraid of a couple of *onnas*!!!  
Wufei: :::turning bright red:: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!!!! ::MLT just laughs harder::  
Duo: ::walks up:: Hey, M. Ya seen the others? Whats so funny? ::looking puzzled at Wufei who is bright red, MLT who can barely breath, shes laughing so hard and the clueless preps.::  
R. Prep: Who are you?  
Prep's friend: Wow, he's cute!  
Duo: ::takes a step closer to MLT and grabs her arm:: I'm dating her.  
MLT: ::stops laughing abruptly and looks horrified:: NANI?!!!?!?!  
Duo: Come on, lunch time! ::Pushes her forward.::  
MLT: I hate you, Duo.  
R. Prep: So...::looking at Wufei::  
Wufei: ::turns pale and latches onto MLT's leg.:: Save meeee!!  
MLT: Pitiful. Sorry, girls. He's got a girlfriend...  
Wufei: Who?  
MLT: Sally! Who *else* has enough patience to put up with you?  
Wufei: Nani??  
MLT: Nevermind...just let go of my leg...Its kind of hard to walk...  
Wufei: I'm scared...  
MLT: ::Slams her leg ino a wall. Wufei lets go and passes out.:: Ok.  
Duo: That was cruel, M.  
MLT: *grin* I know! Is there a problem?  
Duo: No.  
MLT: Glad you agree, Duo-chan.  
::they both walk down to the lunch room. Everyone else is there [excpet Squeak, Hilde, Andi, and Rei] ...I sit at a deserted table XD.::  
Katie: Aren't there suppose to be five?  
Duo: Umm....check the prep table *grins*  
::Everyone looks over to the crammed table, only to see Wufei struggling to run away from the girl who has a crush on him.::  
Wufei: NO!! NO!! HELP!!!!! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!!  
Loa: *sigh* Rescuing comitee?  
Robin, Katie, and MLT: Hai?  
Loa: Mission: Rescue the fag. Heero, you are hereby appointed leader.  
Heero: Roger that. ::The four walk over.::  
Robin: So...Wu-man...  
Katie: Want some help?  
Wufei: ::whimpering:: [AN: Hey, I don't blame him...the preps are preeetty scary! XD!!] Yes!  
R. Prep: *What* do *you* want?  
Katie: Wufei--wait...that didnt sound right...*laughs*  
R. Prep: He's mine!!   
MLT: Is it just me...or does she remind you of Haruna?  
Robin: With the motherly love? Lord...she *does*!!  
Katie: No, no, no...wrong way. ::All three girls grab ahold of Wufei's arms and yank him away while Heero "covers" them.::  
Duo: Oi! Need some backup?  
MLT: What are you going to cover us with, Duo? *laughs* Your braid??  
Annoyance 1: ::runs over:: Are you Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing?  
Duo: Umm... Who's this, M?  
A. 1: You *know* him?  
MLT: Yeah...  
Duo: *glomp* I'm dating her! ::sticks out tongue::  
MLT: Duo! Cut it out! ::pushes him away.::  
Wufei: Go away, weakling!  
A. 1: Oh, wow!! Its Chang Wufei!  
Wufei: ::raises an eyebrow.::   
A. 1: My friend *loves* you!!  
Wufei: ::pale:: ZHENGYI!!!!! ZHENGYIZHENGYIZHENGYI!!!!  
Heero: Wufei...  
Wufei: ::continues to rant in Chinese:: Jiuming a!! Wo haipa!! Jiuming a! Jiuming a! Zhengyi!!! Yige nanren?? Yiwei funu??  
MLT: Yige nanren, Wufei.  
Wufei: Duome?!!  
Duo: Huh?  
Robin: Should I have understood that?  
Katie: I didn't...  
MLT: "Zhengyi" is "Justice", "Jiuming a" is "Help!", "Wo haipa" is "I am scared", "Yige nanren" is "a man", and "Yiwei funu" is "a woman". Got it?  
Duo: Whats Duo me?  
MLT: "Duome" is "What".  
Heero: How do you know this?  
MLT: I...dont know... heh...*sweatdrop*  
All: *sigh*  
Robin: Hmm...well, lets go.  
A. 1: ::follows and continues to bug Duo.::  
Duo: Look, kid. I dont *care*!  
A. 1: But...  
Katie: No, no, no...wrong way!  
Robin: Go away.  
A. 1: Cant make me!  
All: *glare* Wanna bet??  
A. 1: Yeah!  
Robin: *sigh* Hex?  
Katie: Heh heh heh...::pinches the back of his neck and "escorts" him back to his table.:: Now, dont bother us ever again! ::walks off::  
MLT: Nice job!  
Loa: Mission successful!  
::they all sit down and eat their lunch. Then the bell rings and they head off to their sixth hour S.S. classes.::  
  
  
And the day is half over...^^;;;; 


End file.
